Status Quo REWRITE
by PerfectPaperHearts
Summary: I rewrote it because I didn't like the first one. Popular. Dork. Gorgeous. Plain. Athletic. Clumsy. Bella and Edward have many differences. Happily Ever After or High School Horror. HUMANS. OOC


**I decided to do a rewrite to make it better!**

**Enjoy!**

My eyes fluttered open, tiredly. I could feel the sleeping holding my eyes together. It was the first day of school.

Another year, at eating the digestive crap the call food inside the cafeteria.

Another Day, at being judge by Queen of the Bitches. Yes you, Rosalie Hale.

Another 10 months, of fiddling with pencils, biting your lip and saying "geee, there's no place like home"

Well if anyone hasn't noticed, Fork is NOT my home. My home is with my mom. In Arizona, More specifically, Phoenix. I'm not saying I don't love my dad, or that I prefer my mother, it's just that, forks it's …well, forks. There's nothing special about it. There isn't anything that could EVER relate to anything you'd read in a story book about teenage summer love, or high school romance. It's more like… Hicks Vill.

And all high school is a place where the popular people dominate by using the voice in an unkind and harsh tone. When someone tosses a ball your way during dodge ball, just shriek "WHAT THE HELL" and you're in. Just like that. But that's not me, or who I want to be. Not by a long shot. In our school everything is rotten, 100 years old, and highly flammable. Everyone hates it. Let's face it practically NO ONE likes high school!

That's right, High school, you suck!

I dragged myself out of bed and hobbled toward the bathroom, where I began to sluggishly brush my teeth and my crazily tangled hair. My face looked pale, like I never saw the light of day, nor would live to. I jumped into a carefully picked pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a fitted luminous purple t-shirt, with a dark striped sweater. Check yes to my too old, beat up pair of converse.

My hair was, it's self, not bad, not anything close to good.

I brushed through it carefully hoping that out of no where it would randomly frizz up and go "KA BOOM"!

I placed a purple headband on top of it, quickly sketched on eyeliner than I was out the door.

Everything I needed was in my car.

Books.

Pens and Pencils.

Pepper Spray.

Yep, check, check and check!

By the time I got to school, I realized my alarm was set early, and it wasn't time yet, and that I had arrived a full half hour early.

Perfecto…

There was one other car in student parking.

Edward Cullen.

Fabulous…

He obviously saw me too, because when I looked up he was already strutting his way toward my car.

"And how are you on this fine day, My lady," he said, and I got out of the front seat.

"Horrible, go away," I replied irritated.

"Maybe, I can make it all better," he said, while leaning down.

"Maybe," I said shyly looking up, and his eyes closed slightly as he smirked. "…but then again, maybe not," I said as I hit him in the stomach with my bag.

He leaned over and started to off.

There once would have been a time, that if I did that to him, it would be out of humor, and we'd laugh it off. But that was before. Way before.

In kinder garden, we were best friends! It didn't really matter what clothes you wore…unless you were a Rosalie Hale…

In grade three, though boys like our friends Tyler and Eric made fun of him, we'd always laugh it off, and play some game that involve running around.

In Grade 5, Edward started to ditch me for the nauseating Mike Newton. I was then introduced to Alice and Jasper.

By middle school, he started to date his first girlfriend, Lauren Mallory.

…I'll give you a few moments to let your shock and confusion sink in…

Okay. It wasn't anything serious, you know, hug here, peck on the cheek there, basically all the PDA they gave out.

However, I high school, he was a WHOLE other story.

He was a full on man whore.

Now looking back at him, I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" He shouted through out the empty parking lot.

I kept my sights straight and kept walking.

The custodian had apparently opened the door already, so I took a seat at a random desk and waited for the teacher to come.

"why?" Edward asked as he entered the room.

"what?" I said, annoyed.

"Why don't you love me?"

I sigh. "You're an ass." I stated simply.

"Oh my… can I **at least** have a hug?"

"uhhh no!"

"please?"

"go to hell"

"c'mon"

"It's against the status quo, sorry!"

"Isn't that like some gay Disney song…?"

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Real nice"

"Nope, real fucking awesome"

"Now little boy, go sit down before your little friends see you talking to me"

"What if I don't mind them seeing that" he said leaning closer.

"Okay, let me rephrase this, go to your fucking seat before my friends see me talking to someone like you"

"Too late," Emmett said from the door way with Alice at his side.

"EMMETT!!" I screeched, and hurtled toward him for a giant bear hug. "Look how you've **GROWN**!" I said in amazement. If you leave Emmett alone from a month he'll come back twice the size. I let go, and as soon as I did that, Alice pounced. "Oh my! Alice! Look how you've…shrunk…?"

"Haha, Bells!" She said letting go.

"Why do they get hugs, but I don't?" Edward said from his seat.

"Because you suck" Alice replied while sticking her tongue out.

"Go bite yourself Brandon," Edward said glaring, but not at her, at Emmett.

"Dumbass, I'm over here, his name isn't Emmett Brandon." Alice said, following Edwards glare.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't tell who was talking since both of you are such princesses"

"Shush it, pretty boy" Emmett said.

"Yeah, why don't you go f—" the bell rang and students could be heard from down the hall. "Yourself, dumb shit"

"Whatever," I said going back to my seat. Alice and Emmett came by and sat with me.

When everyone came inside and settle in their seats the teacher began.

"Good morning class, I am Miss Tran, we are just going to jump right into the lesson. How many of you have Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?" She went on for a while before finally assigning partners to everyone and they would be assigned a part for a Shakespeare play and have to practice it.

"Maddie and Andrew:

_**Alice and Jasper: Romeo and Juliet death scene**_

Kansas and Albert:__________________

Jennifer and Travis: _________________

_**Rosalie and Emmett: When Romeo and Juliet first meet.**_

Lena and Alvin: ________________________

George and Daphne:_______________________

Kyle and Bridget:____________________________

_**Edward and Bella: Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene**_."

"Is everyone good with there partners?" she asked.

Jasper and Alice smiled at each other, while Rosalie eyed Emmett and then gave him an approving stare, as Edward looked over and smirked at me.

"Miss Stan?"

"Tran"

"Oh right! May I have another partner? Or Can we pick our own?"

"The point of this project is to meet new people and see who you'll work well with"

"But I already know Edward!"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to stay his partner"

"Miss Stan, I think we can make an arrangement or compromise?"

"Okay, this is how we'll compromise, stop talking now and you won't get detention"

"But miss—

"Too late! I'll see you at 3:15! oh and by the way, I hope you enjoy your year in my class"

The bell rang and the class was demised.

**Okay, tell me what you think?**

_**R e a d**_ **& ** **R E V I E W**


End file.
